kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Realizmi Klasik dhe Neorealizmi
= Lufta e 30-vjetëve (1618-1648) = Hyrje Lufta e Tridhjetevjeteve (1618-480 ishte nje konflikt per Hegjemoni ose Ekuilibrin e Fuqive midis fuqive europiane te asaj kohe, dhe gjithashtu edhe nje lufte fetare. Ne rrafshin fetar lufta u zhvillua ne rajonin e Perandorise se Shenjte Romake (Gjermano-Romake) midis Lidhjes Katolike dhe Bashkimit Protestant, ndersa ne rrafshin europian midis Habsburgërve dhe Francezve. Habsburgët kishin bere aleance me Austrine, Spanjen kunder Frances, Hollandes, Danimarkes dhe Suedise. Lufta nuk zgjati 30 vjete, sic mund te mendohet nga emertimi qe i eshte bere asaj. Kjo periudhe kohore, pra prej 24. Tetorit te 1618 deri ne 24 Tetor 1648, permban te pakten 13 luftera dhe 10 marreveshje paqesore. Lufta e tridhjete-vjeteve solli nje perfytyrim tjeter per luften, sidomos persa i perket humbjeve ne popullsine civile. Edhe pse fushebetejat ndodheshin kryesisht ne Gjermanine e sotme, keto luftera ishin ceshtje te gjithe principateve dhe shteteve europiane te asaj kohe. Suedeze, franceze, spanjolle, hollandeze dhe gjermane luftuan kundra njeri-tjetrit. Qellimet e luftes ishin fillimisht te natyres fetare, si mbi besimin, konfesionin (Katolik apo Protestant), fene etj. Por edhe interesat ekonomike luajten nje rrol te rendesishem, keshtu njerzit vrisnin vellezrit e tyre, familjaret e bashkefshatar nen pretekstin e besimit, por ne thelb te konfliktit ishin interesa ekonomike. Hapesira e luftes u zgjerua, nga fushebetejat dhe perfshiu qytete, fshatra dhe komunitete te tera, cfare solli nje kaos total dhe nje lufte shkaterrimtare, sidomos ne zonat e Gjermanise se sotme. Kjo lufte solli zhdukjen e 1/3-ve te popullsise ne Gjermanine jugore. Nga vleresimet ekonomike te kohes mendohet se jane dashur gati 100 vjete qe te rekuperoheshin demet materiale qe solli lufta. Lufta e tridhjetevjeteve mbaroi me nenshkrimin e Paqes së Westfalisë ne 24 Tetor te vitit 1648. Shkaqet dhe Arsyet Arsyet kryesore te luftes ishin te shumta. Motivet e atyre qe luftonin nuk ishin vetem fetare, porse edhe kanosja nga uria dhe varferia, te cilat shkaktonin deshperim dhe humbjen e shpreses ne popullsi. Ne vitet 70 te shekullit XVI pllakosi nje uri ne te gjithe Europen, si pasoj e asaj qe sot quhet “epoka e vogel e akullit”, pra nje ndryshim i menjehershem i klimes, qe solli me vete acare ne dimer dhe shira ne vere. Kjo klime shkaktoi deme te konsiderueshme ne korrje, e cila ndikoi shume mbi popullsine europiane, duke sjelle periudha te gjata urie dhe nje varferim te ndjeshem te popullsise. Perandoria e Shenjte Romake u prek shume nga kjo katastrofe. Popullsia e perandorise filloi te emigroj per shkak te urise, dhe ata u vendosen kryesisht ne vendet e populluara nga Protestantet, te cilet jetonin ne kushte politike teper liberale (liria e besimit filloi qe me nenshkrimin e traktatit te Lirise Fetare, mbas Reformacionit 1555). Si pasoj e levizjes masive te popullsise gjate viteve 1570 deri ne 1618 pati nje rritje te popullsise nga 15 ne 19 Millione. Sistemi ekonomik i qyteteve filloi te rrenohej, pasi pjesa me e madhe e te ardhurave duhej shpenzuar per ushqimin baze. Kjo solli qe shume zejtare e te tjere profesioniste te ngelnin pa pune dhe falimentuan. Nga ana tjeter spekulantet ngritet cmimet e dritherave, nga te cilat perfituan feudalet, pronaret e tokave, mullixhnjte etj. Nje shkak tjeter ishte besimi dhe perkatesia fetare. Njerzit pasi iu kthyen kishes per shpetim e gjeten veten e tyre te braktisur, pasi peshkopet dhe Papa percuan mesazhin se tanime po vinte fundi i botes, dhe se njerzit duhet te pergatiteshin per Apokalipsin, cfare do te sillte zhdukjen e njerzimit. Komunitetet fetare vete jane edhe mes tyre te percara. Edhe pse mbas nenshkrimit te marreveshjes mbi Lirine Fetare ne Augsburg 1555 garantohej liria fetare, njerzit nuk ishin te lire te zgjidhnin, porse vlente motoja: i kujt eshte vendi, ate besim edhe do te marri (cuius regio, eius religio). Ishin princerat qe zgjidhnin perkatesine fetare te vartesve te tyre. Ndersa Mbretit nuk kishte asnje fuqi mbi kishen. Ata qe duan t'i perkasin nje konfesioni tjeter largohen nga ai vend. Mirepo duke mos qene e vendosur se cila nga keto besime eshte e vertete, plasin konflikte midis qyteteve te perkatsive te ndryshme dhe konfesioneve. Kush pretendon se eshte duke mbajtur flamurin e se vertetes, beson se tjetri eshte ne gabim, dhe si i tille duhet ndrequr ose eleminuar. Me kohe nga keto dy pozicione te kunderta konfesionale zhvillohen dy fronte lufte, ne njeren ane katoliket, dhe ne tjetren evangjeliket (protestantet). Mbreti gjerman mundohet t'i bashkoj palet ne nje mareveshje porse tensionet midis kundershtareve arrijne kulmin kur edhe mbreti behet i anshem. Per t'a kuptuar kete me mire duhet kuptuar sistemi politik gjerman i asajkohe. Perandoria e Shenjte Romake ishte ne vetvete nje komunitet i grupuar per nje qellim te caktuar, i perbere prej qytet-shtetesh dhe shtete, e cila udhehiqej nga mbreti (Kaiser). Ky financonte edhe shpenzimet per administraten, mbrotjen dhe sigurine e paqes dhe te drejtesise. Keshtu qe Mbreti eshte nje aktor kryesor ne kete ngjarje. Si arsye u permend konflikti midis dy konfesioneve, ndersa si shkak per momentin sherbeu qyteti Donauwe. Ne kete qytet duke qene se shumica ishin protestant nuk lejuan zhvillimin e procesionit te nje manastiri katolik, i cili ndodhej ne ate qytet. Edhe pse mbreti e kundershton kete vendim, banoret e qytetit nuk e lejojne zhvillimin e procesionit. Mbreti nderhyn, merr ne adminstrim qytetin dhe duke anashkaluar kompetencat e tij, ai i jep urdherin per ekzekutimin e procesionit nje Duke katolik (Maximilian nga Bavaria, duke injoruar pushtetarin protetant). Kjo sjell zemerim tek protestantet, te cilet mendojne se jane braktisur nga Mbreti ne kerkesat e tyre. Evangjeliket i kerkojne mbretit te respektoje marreveshjene Augsburg-ut mbi te lirin e besimit, por mbreti nuk sheh ketu asnje shkelje te kompetencave te tij. Me pas protestantet mohojne pushtetin e mbretit dhe vendosin te njohin nje tjeter ne vend te tij. Lufta Ne te njejtin vit qytetet protestante themelojne Lidhjen (Federate): Bashkimin Protestant (Protestantische Union), per te mbrojtur interesat e tyre kundrejt forces me te madhe katolike. Nje vit me vone nen udheheqjen e Dukes se Bavarise Maximilian themelohet edhe Lidhja Katolike (Katholische Liga). Bashkimi Protestant arrin me sukses te ndertoj aleanca me Angline (1612) dhe me Hollanden (1613), gjithashtu hyn ne traktativa me Francen, Savojen dhe Suedine. Por pas pak kohesh per shkak te mosmarreveshjeve brenda grupimit, Unioni Protestant nuk eshte me ne gjendje te flase njezeri (gjate mbledhjes se Unionit, 1617) dhe te marre vendime ushtarake apo politike. Ndersa Lidhja Katolike eshte me e qendrueshme, pasi interesat e pjesetareve jane me te perputhshme. Gjendja financiare eshte si rezultat i nderhyrjes se Papes edhe me e mire se ajo e Unionit. Perpara se të dyja palët te luftojnë njëra-tjetrën Mbreti ndermerr edhe nje perpjekje per t'i paqetuar. Ne vitin 1618 mbreti i sjell palet kundershtare ne nje mbledhje (Regensburg), por problemet e vjetra te debatit (ankesat e protestanteve, paqja fetare) ngelin pa zgjidhje. Duke qene edhe shumica Lidhja Katolike tregohet jo-tolerante dhe keshtu nuk gjendet asnje rrugeshpetimi. Mbledhja shtyhet per vitin tjeter, por realizohet perfundimisht ne vitin 1640. Fucia e barutit pellcet. Gjate periudhes 30-vjecare u zhvilluan 4 konflikte kryesore njere pas tjetres. Keto u zhvilluan midis fuqive kryesore te Mbretit kunder atyre te Habsburgerve, lufterat quhen nga historianet me lufterate Palatineve vs. Boehmve, Danezve vs. Hollandezve, lufta e Suedise, dhe lufta Franko-Suedeze. Gjate konfliktit pati dy perpjekje per t'a ndaluar luften, Paqja e ne Lybek (Luebeck 1629) dhe Paqja e Prages (1635), te cilat ishin te pasukseshme, pasi nuk morren parasysh interesat e paleve kundershtareve. Paqja u realizua me vone ne Kongresin e Paqes ne Mynster dhe Osnabryk (Münster, Osnabrück 1641-1648). Përfundimi dhe pasojat Pasojat qe solli paqja ishin jo vetem pozitive porse edhe negative, sidomos per Gjermanine, e cila humbi qytet-portet kryesore dhe u izolua krejtesisht nga pjesa tjeter e Europes, copezimi ne principata dhe pushtimi nga Suedia dhe Franca u be shkak edhe per themelimin e mevonte te shtet-kombit gjerman. =Bibliografia= Nje pikeveshtrim i pergjithshem * Günter Barudio: Der Teutsche Krieg 1618-1648, Frankfurt/Main 1985 * Friedemann Bedürftig: Taschenlexikon Dreißigjähriger Krieg, Taschenbuch, 261 Seiten, Piper 1998 * Johannes Burkhardt: Der Dreißigjährige Krieg, Frankfurt/Main 1992 * Peter Milger: Gegen Land und Leute - Der Dreissigjährige Krieg, Ursachen, Verlauf und Folgen, erzählt anhand von teilweise unveröffentlichten Bildern, Augenzeugenberichten und Dokumenten, München 1998 * Geoffrey Parker: Der Dreissigjährige Krieg. Aus dem Englischen übersetzt von Udo Rennert. Campus, Frankfurt am Main 1991. ISBN 3-593-34419-X * Georg Schmidt: Der Dreißigjährige Krieg, 6. Aufl., München: Beck 2003, ISBN 3-406-49034-4 * Gerhard Schormann: Dreißigjähriger Krieg. 1618-1648, Stuttgart 2001 * Cicely Veronica Wedgwood: Der 30jährige Krieg, München 1967 Shkaqet * N. M. Sutherland: The Origins of the Thirty Years War and the Structure of European Politics, In: English Historical Review 107 (1992), S. 587–625 kritisiert die teilweise eindimensionale Betrachtung des Dreißigjährigen Krieges als primär deutschen Krieges. Paqja * Klaus Bußmann und Heinz Schilling (Hg.): 1648 – Krieg und Frieden in Europa, Katalogband und zwei Textbände, Münster 1998 der Europaratsausstellung zum 350-jährigen Jubiläum des Westfälischen Friedens in Münster und Osnabrück. * Fritz Dickmann: Der Westfälische Friede, Münster 1965 * Heinz Duchhardt (Hg.): Der Westfälische Friede. Diplomatie, politische Zäsur, kulturelles Umfeld, Rezeptionsgeschichte, München 1998 * Ernst Höfer: Das Ende des Dreißigjährigen Krieges. Strategie und Kriegsbild, Köln/Weimar/Wien 1997 Nga pikepamja strategjike ushtarake * Gustav Freytag: Der Dreißigjährige Krieg 1618-1648 - Das Heer. Soldatenleben und Sitten, Band 1, Verlag Rockstuhl, Bad Langensalza, 2003, ISBN 3-937135-03-0 * Bernhard Kroener und Ralf Proeve (Hg.): Krieg und Frieden. Militär und Gesellschaft in der Frühen Neuzeit, Paderborn 1996 * Julia Zunckel: Rüstungsgeschäfte im Dreißigjährigen Krieg. Unternehmerkräfte, Militärgüter und Marktstrategien im Handel zwischen Genua, Amsterdam und Hamburg (Schriften zur Wirtschafts- und Sozialgeschichte 49), Berlin 1997 Historia e ekonomise dhe shoqerise * Jörg-Peter Findeisen: Der Dreißigjährige Krieg. Eine Epoche in Lebensbildern, Graz/Wien/Köln 1998 * Gustav Freytag: Der Dreißigjährige Krieg 1618-1648 - Die Städte. Die Kipper und Wipper und die öffentliche Meinung, Band 2, Verlag Rockstuhl, Bad Langensalza, 2003, ISBN 3-937135-04-9 * Gustav Freytag: Der Dreißigjährige Krieg 1618-1648 - Die Dörfer und ihre Geistlichen. Der Frieden, Band 3, Verlag Rockstuhl, Bad Langensalza, 2003, ISBN 3-929000-56-3 * Benigna von Krusenstjern, Hans Medick (Hg.): Zwischen Alltag und Katastrophe. Der Dreißigjährige Krieg aus der Nähe, Göttingen 1999 * Markus Meumann, Dirk Niefanger (Hg.): Ein Schauplatz herber Angst. Wahrnehmung und Darstellung von Gewalt im 17. Jahrhundert, Göttingen 1997 Histori lokale * Asche, Matthias: Neusiedler im verheerten Land - Kriegsfolgenbewältigung, Migrationssteuerung und Konfessionspolitik in Zeichen des Landeswiederaufbaus - Die Mark Brandenburg nach den Kriegen des 17. Jahrhunderts, Aschendorff Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Münster 2006, ISBN 3-402-00417-8 * Martin Bötzinger: Leben und Leiden während des Dreißigjährigen Krieges in Thüringen und Franken (1618-1648) - Ein Augenzeugenbericht, Verlag Rockstuhl, Bad Langensalza, 2001, ISBN 3-929000-39-3 * Peter Engerisser: Von Kronach nach Nördlingen – Der Dreißigjährige Krieg in Franken, Schwaben und der Oberpfalz 1631–1635, Verlag Heinz Späthling 2004, ISBN 3-926621-32-X, mehr als 120 Kurzbiographien * Jan N. Lorenzen: 1631 - Die Zerstörung Magdeburgs, in: ders: Die großen Schlachten. Mythen, Menschen, Schicksale, Campus Verlag, Frankfurt 2006, Seiten 55-100, ISBN 3-593-38122-2 * Hans Pehle: Der Rheinübergang des Schwedenkönigs Gustav II. Adolf; Riedstadt (Forum Verlag) Biografi personazhesh * Golo Mann: Wallenstein, Frankfurt am Main 1971 Biografie des kaiserlichen Feldherrn * Ilja Mieck: Wallenstein 1634. Mord oder Hinrichtung? in Demandt, Alexander (Hrsg.) Das Attentat in der Geschichte, Suhrkamp Taschenbuch Verlag, Frankfurt a. M., 1999 * Leopold von Ranke: Geschichte Wallensteins, Nachdr., Kronberg/Ts. 1978, ISBN 3-7610-7211-2 * Günter Barudio: Gustav Adolf der Große. Eine politische Biographie, Frankfurt/Main 1985 Veshtrim historik * Friedrich Schiller: Die Geschichte des Dreißigjährigen Krieges, München 1988 erschienen 1792 * Friedrich Schiller: Wallenstein, bei Reclam, Ditzingen, 2003, Erstausgabe 1800 Dokumentar Televiziv * Peter Milger: Gegen Land und Leute. Der Dreißigjährige Krieg. ARD/hr 1998; Gebundene Ausgabe zum Film, 335 Seiten, Orbis Verlag München, 2001 * Hans-Christian Huf: Mit Gottes Segen in die Hölle. Der Dreißigjährige Krieg. ZDF, Gebundene Ausgabe zum Film, 320 Seiten, Econ, München 2003 Revista * Der Dreissigjährige Krieg. Geoepoche Nr. 29/2008. Vepra letrare * Alfred Döblin: Wallenstein, bei DTV, Juni 2003, Erstausgabe 1920, expressionistischer Roman * Ricarda Huch: Der Dreißigjährige Krieg (Erstausgabe hieß: Der große Krieg in Deutschland), Erstausgabe 1912–1914 in 3 Bänden, historischer Roman * Tilman Röhrig: In 300 Jahren vielleicht, Arena-Verlag, Würzburg, ISBN 3-401-01850-7 * Bertolt Brecht: Mutter Courage und ihre Kinder 1939 - Der Zerfall einer Familie im 30-jährigen Krieg